Leave It All Behind
by Scarlet Rurouni
Summary: Songfic. Kaoru tries to answer a question that's been bothering her while she stargazes one night. RR please! it's my first songifc!


A/N: Okay, this is my second fanfic, and since I gave Kenshin _so_ much attention in the last one, I thought I'd give Kaoru a chance to do something in this one. Plus, I when I heard the song for the first time, I was instantly reminded of RK, and I knew I just had to do something with it. And this is my first songifc, so bear with me people. Oh yes, and it's a one shot with NO cliffhangers. ::is reminded of all the horrid writers block from her first work, and shudders:: So anyway, I hope you like it! ^_^x

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I wouldn't have kidnapped the main character and forced him to live in my closet, now would I? So, in other words, I don't own RK, the wonderful Watsuki-sama does, and the song, "Leave It All Behind" is owned by a group named Ama. So don't bother suing, unless you happen to like air, of which I have an abundance…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Leave It All Behind**

_Italics are song lyrics_  
'words written here are thoughts'  
"_these are lyrics spoken out loud_"

Kaoru sat on the front porch of the dojo, staring up at the stars, as though she could find the answer to her question in the comforting light of the stars. However, tonight the light created by the thousands of sparks strewn across a dark canopy did nothing to allay her fears. Instead, the stars seemed to offer Kaoru nothing but more questions as she sought the answer to the one question that had been plaguing her ever since…

…'ever since he walked into my life'_, _she began sadly, her heart humming the all to familiar tune. 'Kenshin…'

__

There's a darker side of you that you try to hide from me

And the side in my plain view says respect your privacy.

You walk in shadows, you're alive but you're not well

Waiting for daylight to break your spell…

Shaking her head, Kaoru mentally fought with Kenshin despite the fact that he was no where near her. 'I already know all about your past, and you know I don't care. You don't need to keep hiding from me, I love you no matter what.' Wanting relief from such disparaging thoughts, Kaoru remembered the times when Kenshin seemed happier, when he was playing with little Ayame and Suzume, when they shared meals with their little family. With a small sigh, Kaoru also remembered the look of sadness that remained hidden in his gaze no matter how happy he seemed.

__

There's a brighter side of you and it's wanting to break free

Underneath the weight of your emotional debris.

You walk the fine line between sanity and pain

Seeking comfort in the rhythm of the rain.

'Kenshin, why must you fight your past, the other part of you? Don't you know that the hitokiri is the same as the rurouni? You are only one man… the scars of the past help make you the man you are…'

__

Every scar tells a story every story can leave a scar.

Like sunshine burns you baby no matter how dark you are.

Every scar tells a story every story can leave a scar.

Like sunshine burns you baby no matter how dark you are…

'Or how dark you were.' Kaoru mused to herself. Knowing that her response to these tired arguments would always be the same, because her love for her precious rurouni could never end, Kaoru allowed her heart to sing out the song's never ending chorus…

__

I say I say I say-y yay yay

I say I say I say-y

Leave it all behind….

"Your past doesn't matter to me…"

__

Your chaos and your fear…

"You don't have to be afraid for me…"

__

Freedom by design…

"You can be happy if you'd just allow yourself to be…"

__

Serenity ring clear…

"You can find the peace you've been searching for, if you just let me help you…"

"_Leave it all behind._ Kenshin…" Unaware that she had spoken those last few and precious words out loud, and equally as ignorant to the now halted approach of Kenshin himself, Kaoru unknowing gave voice to the one question that had been plaguing her for so long…

"Why won't you let me love you Kenshin? Why can't you see that I just want to help you?" she concluded as a single tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes, removing the now painfully bright light of the stars from her vision.

All of the sudden, Kaoru felt herself being lifted off the dojo's porch and surrounded by a pair of strong comforting arms. "Kenshin?"

"I have always loved you, Kaoru. I was just afraid to get close because I didn't want to put you in danger."

Kaoru opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of deep amethyst pools that could belong to only one person she knew of… "Kenshin, anything is worth the risk as long as it means I get to be with you, I love you," she said with a smile.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Kenshin closed the distance between them with a single, sweet kiss. "I love you too, koishii…" he murmured. And for once, Kenshin's smile held no traces of hidden sadness; only pure joy and love, for the one who convinced him to leave his sadness in the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay, so how'd I do? Terrible right? Well, even if you hate it, review please! Oh come on, what have you got to loose besides a few more seconds on your computer? ^_^x


End file.
